


Forever & Always

by meryswanhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryswanhook/pseuds/meryswanhook
Summary: Inspirado en un vídeo que vi en YouTube de la canción Forever & Always.Emma ha quedado con Killian, y después de mucho esperar recibe una llamada telefónica, diciendo que algo ha pasado.Aunque los personajes son los mismos que en Once Upon a Time, la acción no tiene nada que ver. Todos son personas normales del mundo real.





	1. Capítulo 1

Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas que se encontraban delante del establecimiento de 'La Abuelita', principal lugar de reunión de los vecinos de Storybrooke, una pequeña ciudad de Maine, y único hostal de esta misma. Había quedado para cenar con Killian, su novio. O mejor dicho, su prometido. La había citado a las 9pm así que había salido un poco antes de trabajar para poder ir a casa a cambiarse e ir un poco más arreglada que con vaqueros y la chaqueta de cuero roja. Llevaba ahí puntual desde las 9, pensando que se encontraría ahí con él, que ya estaría allí, porque no había nadie más puntual que Killian, cosa que a ella la molestaba porque siempre se las arreglaba para llegar tarde. Así que imaginad su sorpresa, y su satisfacción, al no encontrarle allí y haber sido por una vez más puntual que él. Había decidido darle unos minutos de margen antes de llamarle, porque hasta la persona más puntual podía llegar tarde alguna vez.

Pero ya llevaba media hora sola esperando, congelándose poco a poco y habiendo rechazado la oferta de la Abuelita de entrar dentro a esperar. Le había mandado un par de mensajes, y como no contestaba le había llamado varias veces, pero siempre iba directo al buzón de voz. Y ya empezaba a preocuparse ¿le habría pasado algo? No era normal en él, al igual que no era normal que no le respondiese a las llamadas y mensajes.

Volvió a sacar el teléfono, esta vez para llamar a August, su mejor amigo, que además trabajaba con Killian. Él había sido quien les había presentado.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está mi rubia preferida?- fue lo primero que dijo August cuando descolgó el teléfono.

Ella rio. August era tan alegre que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa -Un poco preocupada. ¿Sabes dónde está Killian?

-No. ¿No está contigo?- Emma negó, aun sabiendo que su amigo no podía verle -qué raro. Salió de trabajar hace más de una hora.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Estoy preocupada.

-Emma tranquila. Estará en un atasco.

-Estamos en Storybrooke, aquí no hay atascos. No viven las suficientes personas para que ocurran.

Esta vez fue el turno de August de reírse -Lo sé, pero hoy tenía que ir a Boston por trabajo, ha sido algo de última hora. Me llamó cuando estaba saliendo de allí, para decirme que iba a salir antes para poder llegar a vuestra cita puntual.

-Puede que tengas razón, se habrá liado allí. No será nada- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-Tranquilízate. Llámame si tienes alguna noticia ¿vale?

-Está bien. Buenas noches- después de eso colgó. Aunque August la había tranquilizado, seguía un poco nerviosa. No creía que fuese un simple atasco. Algo en su interior le decía que era más que eso.

De repente oyó un coche que pasaba lentamente por la calle en frente del hostal y paraba para aparcar. Se giró mirando en dirección al vehículo negro, pero la figura que salió no era Killian. Suspiró.

Una parte de ella estaba enfadada. La otra preocupada. Por fin el teléfono que estaba delante de ella encima de la mesa comenzó a vibrar y a sonar de forma estridente. Se abalanzó sobre él, pero el número era desconocido, no sería Killian. Aun así lo cogió.

-¿Swan? ¿Emma Swan?- preguntó una voz al otro lado. En un principio se alegró, pensando que al final sí era él, porque la otra persona la había llamado por su apellido, como él hacía de forma cariñosa desde que se habían conocido. Pero reconocería la voz de Killian en cualquier parte, y esa no era la suya.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

-La llamo desde el Hospital General de Storybrooke. Usted sale como el contacto de emergencia del señor Killian Jones. Llamo para informarle de que él está aquí, ha sufrido un accidente.

-Dios mío. ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Él está bien?

-No lo sé señora, yo solo la llamo para informarla.

Emma le dio las gracias rápidamente y colgó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y corrió hacia su coche amarillo, aparcado detrás del hostal. En menos de un segundo cerró la puerta, metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó el coche. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una de esas pequeñas gotitas le salpicó la mano.

Sí, estaba llorando. Emma Swan siempre se había enorgullecido de que ella nunca lloraba, daba igual que la situación fuera muy dolorosa o bonita. Ella nunca lo hacía. Y ahora estaba quedándose seca, viendo la ciudad correr a ambos lados de la ventana, y cómo luego esta fue sustituida por el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, dirigiéndose al hospital que estaba a unos kilómetros a las afueras de Storybrooke, con la vista empañada. Su mirada bajó a su mano apoyada sobre el volante, donde se encontraba el precioso anillo con el que él le había pedido matrimonio unos meses atrás y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras los recuerdos de esa noche de diciembre volvían a su mente.

-Swan vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Killian por millonésima vez desde que había llegado al apartamento de Emma. Estaba sentado en el sofá, completamente arreglado, esperando a que su novia acabara de arreglarse. La rubia no hacía más que dar vueltas.

No pensaba hacerlo, pero había salido tarde de trabajar. Se metió a la ducha nada más llegar, y Killian había ido a buscarla justo cuando acababa de salir de la ducha, así que le abrió con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No es que me importe verte con ese modelito, pero creo que si vas así no te van a dejar entrar en el restaurante- comentó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate- fue su única respuesta, apartándose de él y del beso que le iba a dar, sacándole en cambio la lengua.

-Haz que me calle- añadió él, acercándose rápidamente a ella y agarrándola por la cintura. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un casto beso -así está mejor. ¿Te queda mucho?

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo alzando una ceja y señalándose -Estoy recién salida de la ducha. Tengo que vestirme, maquillarme y arreglarme el pelo. Lo siento -intervino al ver la cara de él -he salido tarde de trabajar y luego he tenido que volver porque había olvidado las llaves.

-No pasa nada Swan, te conozco así que vamos con tiempo. De todas formas no tardes.

-¿Qué tal si mientras yo me maquillo tú me eliges un vestido? Veo que tú vas muy elegante, así que escoge algo que vaya acorde con tu traje.

-Amor yo no sé elegir ropa de mujer- ella no le respondió, sino que le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta su habitación. Se quitó la toalla, dejando que cayera al suelo y luego se puso lentamente la ropa interior. Sabía que él se había quedado mirándola ensimismado, por eso se tomó su tiempo.

-Venga Capitán, no podemos llegar tarde- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, llamándole por su apodo. Le llamaba así porque cuando se conocieron él le confesó que siempre le había gustado el mar y que de pequeño salía a navegar con su padre. Además, unos años atrás se había comprado un pequeño barco.

Fue hacía su armario y lo abrió de par en par -todo tuyo- le rodeó por el cuello y acercó sus labios a los suyos -y no te preocupes, más tarde este cuerpo será todo tuyo -él gruñó en respuesta y después ella se giró para dirigirse al baño a maquillarse.

Había elegido un sencillo vestido azul marino de manga larga con unas medias tupidas también azules y unas botas altas marrones. Una bonita gabardina como prenda de abrigo y lista. Salieron a la nieve cogidos de la mano y él le abrió la puerta del coche. Después fueron al restaurante donde cenarían. Al verlo, Emma contuvo el aliento. Era el mismo al que habían ido hacía ya cinco años en su primera cita, y al que solo habían ido un par de veces más porque era muy caro. Sonriendo, salió del coche y juntos entraron, yendo a la mesa que tenían reservada en una esquina, también la misma de la primera cita. Pidieron vino, charlaron, comieron y rieron, los dos felices por estar con el otro. Aunque Emma pudo notar que Killian estaba un poco nervioso. No hablaba tanto como solía hacer, a veces su risa sonaba forzada o se distraía mirando a su alrededor. Pero ella no hizo mucho caso, porque en su fuero interno se imaginaba el porqué de su estado, y lo que vendría a continuación. Así que ella habló y bromeó por los dos, acariciándole la mano mostrándole su afecto y en un intento de relajarle.

-¿Damos un paseo?- preguntó él después de pagar la cuenta, cuando aún estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en la cálida y relajada atmósfera del restaurante.

-¿Sabes que está nevando y ahí fuera se está a como quinientos grados bajo cero verdad?-fue su respuesta, riéndose.

Él respondió a su risa asintiendo -Lo sé, pero te encanta la nieve.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro -Vamos- se levantó poniéndose el abrigo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Killian salieron a la calle -creo que soy la única persona del mundo que viviendo en un lugar en el que todos los inviernos nieva durante como mil millones de días nunca se cansa de la nieve y le encanta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- susurró rodeando su cintura con su brazo, acercándola a él. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le rodeó con ambos brazos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Nunca pensó que tendría eso. Un novio. Un posible marido y padre de sus hijos. Alguien tan cercano a ella, que la quisiera tanto y a quien ella amara con locura. Alguien con quien poder contar siempre, que la apoyase, que la hiciera reír y que la consolase.

Continuaron caminando lentamente por la ciudad, apenas notando el frío y la nieve que caía a su alrededor. Llegaron a la calle principal, que a esas horas estaba desierta y Killian paró, deteniéndola junto a él -Emma ¿Sabes que eres maravillosa?- ella sonrió enrojeciendo. Él sonrió también y le tocó la mejilla, acariciándola con cuidado. Ella se apoyó sobre su mano y le dio un pequeño beso -desde el momento en el que te vi supe que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y cuando por fin aceptaste salir conmigo y convertirte en mi novia supe que en un futuro serías mi mujer- al terminar se separó de ella y se arrodilló. Agarrándole la mano sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo y mirándola directamente a los ojos continuó -Te quiero Emma. Te quiero por siempre y para siempre. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Quiero envejecer a tu lado y no separarme de ti nunca. Poder llamarte mía y yo ser completamente tuyo. Emma Swan, amor, ¿te casarías conmigo?


	2. Capítulo 2

Por fin llegó al hospital, dejó el coche en el aparcamiento que se encontraba delante, y esquivando las ambulancias, los coches y las personas que entraban o salían del gran edificio, traspasó las grandes puertas de cristal y se dirigió corriendo a la mesa de información, donde había varias enfermeras atendiendo a diferentes personas, contestando llamadas o mirando diferentes carpetas de pacientes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó una mujer gruesa con cara de cansada.

-Me han informado que Killian Jones está aquí. Ha sufrido un accidente. ¿Podría decirme dónde está?- preguntó desesperada. Necesitaba correr ya a su lado, no podía perder más tiempo.

-Espere un momento que lo miro- La mujer se puso a teclear en el ordenador y sus ojos se movían rápidamente ojeando la pantalla hasta dar con la información que quería -está en la UCI, habitación 502. Tiene que subir al segundo piso y allí ya seguir las indicaciones- Emma murmuró unas gracias y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. No pensaba esperar al ascensor, tardaría una eternidad.

En el piso correcto fue interrumpida en su carrera por un hombre con bata, quien no la dejó pasar.

-Señora no puede estar aquí.

-Tengo que ver a alguien. Killian Jones. Ha sufrido un accidente y necesito saber cómo está- dijo desesperada, intentando esquivarlo para ir a su encuentro. Podía ver el número de su habitación a un lado del pasillo y como la puerta estaba entornada no podía verle. Solo unos pocos metros le separaban de él, pero ese médico no le dejaba pasar.

-¿Es usted familia?- preguntó mirándola inquisitoriamente.

-Soy su prometida- le mostró el anillo. El hombre asintió con una mirada entre preocupada y apenada -necesitó saber cómo está por favor.

-Yo soy su médico. Siéntese aquí un momento y le cuento qué le pasa- La guio hasta una silla que estaba contra una pared. Ella le miró extrañada, pero hizo lo que le ordenaba -como le han dicho ha sufrido un accidente de coche. Al parecer una furgoneta le embistió y le echó de la carretera. Tiene numerosas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, hemos tenido que extirpar el bazo y tiene varias costillas rotas.

-¿Pero se va a poner bien verdad?- preguntó apartándose las lágrimas y mirándole a los ojos. Él se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la suya y le miró comprensivo.

-Varios fragmentos de las costillas se le han clavado en el hígado y en el pulmón, perforándolos. La herida del hígado era superficial y hemos podido cerrarla, pero no la del pulmón. Le ha perforado en varios sitios y las heridas son bastante grandes. Hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no hemos podido cerrarlas. Está con respiración asistida pero cada vez que aspira entra más líquido y sangre en los pulmones, ahogándole. No le queda mucho tiempo- en ese momento Emma no veía nada, tan empañada tenía la visión por las lágrimas que no paraban de manar de sus ojos y en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento, no queda mucho tiempo, se va a morir. El médico le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, y ella se reclinó sobre ella, sollozando desconsoladamente.

-¿Puedo pasar a verle?- susurró entre sollozos.

-Aún sigue sedado, aunque no tardará mucho en despertar- ella asintió. Se levantó temblorosa y fue a la puerta de la habitación 502 seguida de cerca del médico. En cuanto entró él se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sin para de llorar se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una butaca a su lado. Le cogió la mano y le colocó el pelo, apartándolo de la cara. Suspiró al ver su cara magullada, llena de heridas y una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor plasmada en su cara. A pesar de estar dormido, estaba sufriendo. Se inclinó sobre y él dio un beso en la mejilla, al no poder alcanzar sus labios por la mascarilla. Entonces sacó su móvil y marcó el número de August.

-¿Por fin apareció?- preguntó él riendo nada más descolgar -seguro que te habrá llevado una rosa en disculpa y piensa compensarte esta noche en la cama ¿a que sí?

-August, estoy en el hospital. Ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave- le interrumpió ella.

-Dios mío, Emma lo siento- dijo él cambiándole la voz al instante -Voy para allá. ¿En qué hospital estás?- Emma se lo dijo con voz aguda. Aún no era capaz de controlar las lágrimas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mano que tenía cogida había apretado la suya, y él empezaba a gruñir y a abrir los ojos. Se estaba despertando.

-August tengo que dejarte. ¿Por favor, puedes llamar a mis padres?- después de que él aceptara colgó y miró a Killian expectante, esperando que se despertara del todo. Él por fin abrió completamente los ojos y la miró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó su mano libre para quitarse la mascarilla.

-Hola preciosa- ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas que llame a una enfermera?- preguntó preocupada.

-No hace falta amor- susurró. Volvió a ponerse la mascarilla para respirar y puso una mueca de dolor -me duele el pecho. Es como una puñalada cada vez que respiro.

-Dicen que tienes el pulmón perforado- había podido por fin controlar las lágrimas pero comenzó a temblarle el labio violentamente y una nueva oleada de sollozos la invadió -dicen que no pueden hacer nada.

-Shh amor. No pasa nada, ven- La agarró del hombro y tiró de ella. Emma se recostó en el hueco de su cuello y continuó llorando, intentando parar. Quería ser valiente por él, darle apoyo y que no la viese así. Pero en vez de eso era él el que la estaba animando -no llores por favor.

-Lo siento- se incorporó y colocó su mano en su mejilla, acariciándole con delicadeza las heridas. Él la agarró la mano y besó sus dedos.

-Supongo que ahora es cuando desearías no haberme conocido, así no tendrías que pasar por esto- comentó él después de un corto momento de silencio, en el que no apartaron la mirada del otro.

-No digas eso. Claro que me alegro de haberte conocido.

-¿O sea que no te arrepientes de haber aceptado años atrás ir a esa cita con un tío que no conocías de nada?- preguntó él en broma ahogando una carcajada.

-Claro que no. Killian eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo sabes. Sabes cómo era y cómo estaba antes de conocerte. Estaba sola y no creía en el amor. Pero tú me has cambiado y te quiero- intentó añadir un poco de humor a sus palabras pero no pudo.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido- comentó él sonriendo débilmente -estabas muy guapa esa noche. Y todas las noches- añadió en un susurro.


	3. Capítulo 3

Emma era la clase de chica que no creía en el amor, no después de que su primer amor la abandonara de la forma en la que lo hizo. Prefería líos de una noche, donde no hubiera compromiso y pudiese escaparse la mañana después sin tener que volver a hablar con aquel hombre. Le gustaba su independencia, su apartamento en el centro de Boston, no tener que compartir su armario o el baño, pedir la comida que quisiera y ver los programas que ella decidiera. Había algunas personas que estaban hechas para vivir en pareja; ella no era una de ellas.

August, su mejor amigo, siempre intentaba emparejarle con alguno de sus amigos o con algún tío que conociera que fuera simpático. La mayoría de las veces Emma no aceptaba porque, como no paraba de repetirle a August, no quería ninguna relación seria. Últimamente su mejor amigo había estado intentando emparejarle con un gran amigo de él, pero siempre que sacaba a relucir el tema Emma le cortaba antes de que entrase en detalles, simplemente no le interesaba.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón del apartamento de Emma, con cervezas en las manos, los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de madera, la música puesta en los altavoces y riéndose a carcajadas recordando anécdotas. Cuando las risas se apagaron se quedaron un rato en silencio intentando calmar la respiración y soltando alguna risa contenida.

-Emma tengo un amigo que…- no pudo continuar porque Emma le interrumpió enfadada.

-¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo siempre, August?- se levantó y fue hacia la nevera para coger otra cerveza -estamos aquí pasándolo bien, riéndonos y emborrachándonos con cervezas y tienes que volver a sacar el tema de yo, tus amigos, mi vida amorosa y esas chorradas. ¿Cuándo vas a parar? No quiero novio, no lo necesito. Estoy bien sola- volvió a desplomarse a su lado en el sofá y dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

-No te digo que de repente os convirtáis en novios, solo quiero que le conozcas- Emma negó tozuda con la cabeza. August bufó. No conocía a nadie tan cabezota como su amiga -Venga Em, vive un poco, ábrete. No puedes estar siempre sola.

-No estoy sola, te tengo a ti. Y a mis amigas. Y ahora tengo a mis padres- dijo mirándole y alzando una comisura de sus labios, solo una, para añadir un toque de humor a sus palabras.

August volvió a resoplar -Ya me entiendes.

-August sabes el motivo por el que no quiero estar con nadie. No confío en la gente.

-Pero esa es una manera horrible de vivir. Debes dejar atrás el pasado porque si no no vas a tener un futuro. Sé que tus padres te abandonaron pero ahora los has encontrado y eres feliz con ellos. Pues igual que en un pasado un novio te abandonó, ahora puedes encontrar a uno que se quede para siempre a tu lado- Emma le miró seria y él le puso una mano sobre su hombro -Y no todos somos iguales. Hay buenos tíos, como Killian.

-¿Killian? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó entonces ella poniendo cara de extrañeza. Nunca había oído ese nombre y le parecía más bien divertido.

-La clase de nombre que tiene un tío genial. De verdad, te va a encantar. Es irlandés, simpático y gracioso y es un verdadero caballero, además de muy guapo- concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿No serás tú gay verdad?- preguntó ella riendo divertida.

Su única respuesta fue el poner los ojos en blanco -Por favor. Le he hablado de ti y quiere conocerte, lo está deseando. Eres la primera con la que sale después de una mala ruptura hace unos meses y le vendrá muy bien estar con una chica tan divertida y abierta como tú- hizo un intento de puchero, porque más bien hizo una mueca extraña que hizo que se le quedara una expresión grotesca.

-¿Qué mentiras le has contado para que quiera salir conmigo?

-Ninguna mentira. Que eres muy guapa, le enseñé una foto tuya y está de acuerdo- añadió -y que cuando quieres eres amable. Eres divertida y más bien sarcástica.

Emma suspiró, vencida -¿Por qué no te compras una vida? ¿Si digo que sí me dejarás en paz?

-Prometido- respondió él incorporándose entusiasmado.

-Entonces vale. Una cita, y después hemos acabado. Dejarás mi vida sentimental en paz, y si quiero volver a líos de una noche me dejarás hacerlo.

Él asintió entusiasmado y extendió su mano abierta hacia ella. Emma la miró con recelo pero finalmente la chocó, sellando así su pacto -Esta noche a las 8:30 en el Davio's. Os veréis en la puerta. Sé puntual. Él llevará una corbata verde, aunque él ya sabe cómo eres así que no te preocupes.

Emma asintió sin escuchar realmente, pero después de dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -¿Esta noche? ¿Ya está la cita organizada? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir que sí?

-Pensaba obligarte, y si hacía falta llevarte de los pelos.

-Eres un traidor Booth. Y espera ¿has dicho el Davio's? ¿No estarás intentando emparejarme con un ricachón egocéntrico y aburrido verdad?- el Davio's era un restaurante bastante caro y elegante cerca de la costa. Era el típico sitio con camareros estirados, luces tenues y donde era complicado obtener mesa.

-Te aseguro que no. Trabaja conmigo. Sólo quería llevarte a un sitio bonito y elegante.

-Está bien. Me las pagarás Booth.

-Te lo vas a pasar muy bien de verdad. Te va a encantar.

Esa misma noche Emma bajaba del taxi que la había llevado hasta allí. Vestía un vestido de manga larga que le llegaba por mitad del muslo de color fucsia. Unas medias negras y unas botas de tacón bastante alto también negras. El pelo se lo había recogido en una trenza de espiga que le colgaba por el hombro, mientras algunos mechones quedaban sueltos. Rímel y delineador negro y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Miró a su alrededor confundida, hasta que vio a un hombre alto que se acercaba hacia ella. Era Killian, estaba segura. En un principio no pudo verle bien porque las sombras de la noche le ocultaban, pero cuando salió a la luz contuvo el aliento. En efecto, era él. Con su corbata verde, y un elegante traje negro. Pero lo mejor, sus ojos. Azules. Muy azules. Probablemente los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Y esa cara. Era guapísimo. Con el pelo oscuro moviéndose con el viento y la barba de tres días. Y una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Echó una última ojeada de arriba abajo cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia y solo tuvo un pensamiento. 'Me gusta. Es guapísimo y quiero descubrir su cuerpo perfecto debajo de ese perfecto traje'.

Eliminó la distancia entre ellos y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios -¿Killian?- preguntó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Emma- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ella asintió y extendió la mano para saludarle. Él se la cogió, pero en vez de agitarle, como pensó que haría, la llevó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con escapar a sus labios. Le soltó la mano con delicadeza -eres muchísimo más guapa en persona.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal. Si te soy sincera esperaba que fueses un poco friki, o por lo menos no tan guapo. Pero debí imaginarme que August no se movería con gente menos guapa que él- ese comentario hizo que los dos se rieran. Acto seguido Killian le preguntó amablemente si quería entrar ya y le sujetó la puerta para que pasara. 'Sin duda, un caballero'.

Una vez dentro les llevaron a la mesa que él había reservado y les trajeron champán. Emma echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sin duda era un sitio bonito, pero sobretodo tranquilo, lleno de parejas o grupos de personas hablando pausadamente. Estuvieron en silencio mientras miraban la carta y decidían qué pedir, y una vez lo hubieron hecho Killian fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno Emma. Aparte de tu nombre y un par de cosas más que me ha contado August no sé nada sobre ti, y la verdad es que me intrigas.

Emma sonrió y rodó los ojos divertida -No te voy a contar mis trapos sucios, no quiero que te asustes.

Él asintió y estuvieron un tiempo hablando de lo básico, de sus trabajos, sus vidas, sin entrar en nada personal. Así hasta que les llevaron el primer plato.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó él mirándola detenidamente a los ojos. Ella asintió -¿por qué te costó tanto aceptar salir conmigo?

Antes de responderle Emma se quedó mirándole a los ojos pensativa, preguntándose si debía mentirle o entrar en temas más personales. Advirtió sus ojos atentos, que no se despegaban de los suyos, y su cara seria y optó por lo segundo -No confío en los hombres- dijo sin más. Observó su reacción, que fue de impasibilidad y luego las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Acaso eres lesbiana?- preguntó bromeando. Ello causó la risa de Emma, no se esperaba eso.

-Si lo fuera ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo?

-Touché- los dos se rieron pero Killian volvió a ponerse serio. Realmente quería saber todo sobre ella -August es un hombre, es tu mejor amigo y se diría que confías en él.

-Porque a él le conozco desde siempre. Cuando tenía 14 años por fin me adoptaron y era él quien vivía en la casa de al lado. Nuestras ventanas se miraban y él era muy atento conmigo. Íbamos juntos al instituto, me invitaba a su casa… luego cuando me escapé consiguió dar conmigo, no sé cómo, y siempre me ha ayudado.

Él la miró más interesado que antes, aunque también con un toque de preocupación en la mirada- Así que eres adoptada.

Emma entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Suspiró medio molesta con él por haberle sonsacado algo de lo que nunca hablaba, y también con ella por no haberse dado cuenta. Pero decidió que ya que había empezado podía contárselo todo -Es una historia un poco complicada. Crecí dentro del sistema y estuve yendo y viniendo de casas de acogida, porque mis padres me abandonaron. Años más tarde me encontraron y me contaron que no habían sabido hasta hacía poco de que yo seguía viva. Mi madre se quedó embarazada siendo aún una adolescente y ella y mi padre decidieron que pasara lo que pasara me iban a tener y a criar. Pero la madrastra de mi madre, a quien nunca le había gustado mi padre, vio el embarazo como una manera de deshacerse de él, además de deshacerse del bebé, de mí, porque decía que no iba a permitir que ella destrozase su vida por un amorío pasajero de adolescentes. Así que se las arregló para sobornar a los médicos y cuando yo nací mintieron diciendo que yo había muerto y ella me abandonó en una cuneta, en donde me encontraron y me llevaron a un orfanato. Pero hace unos años se enteraron de que yo seguía viva y se pusieron a buscarme hasta que me encontraron y ahora tengo una buena relación con ellos. Les he contado esto a muy pocas personas porque no quiero que nadie sepa que durante gran parte de mi vida me he sentido sola y no deseada- Killian vio la expresión triste en la cara de Emma, y que había perdido el brillo de los ojos. Puso una mano sobre la de ella, que estaba encima de la mesa. Emma se quedó mirando las manos unidas con expresión confusa y pronto él retiró la mano.

-Está bien amor, podemos cambiar de tema- Emma asintió intentando sonreír -Dime, ¿debo sentirme amenazado por August?

Emma no pudo contenerse y se empezó a reír -Que va. Es mi mejor amigo y nada más. Además sabes que él tiene novia. Es verdad que cuando era una adolescente tenía un cuelgue por él, pero eso ya pasó. De todas formas nadie ha dicho que vaya a haber nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera una segunda cita, así que no te emociones.

-Eso duele amor- se llevó de forma cómica una mano al pecho y los dos se rieron -¿puedo saber por qué no confías en los hombres? Quiero mostrarte que no todos somos iguales.

-Te he dicho que no te iba a contar ninguno de mis trapos sucios y ya te he contado parte de mi pasado.

-Venga Swan no me voy a asustar ni voy a salir huyendo. Me gustas demasiado como para hacer eso. Además, como ya he dicho antes me pareces interesante.

Ella analizó su rostro y se sorprendió a sí misma viendo que confiaba en él y que no le importaba que conociera su pasado, y eso le asustó. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había de esas paredes que había construido a su alrededor que era imposible que nadie escalara? ¿Cómo ese hombre, al que apenas conocía, había conseguido abrirse paso? No pudo retener las palabras y empezó a hablar -Como ya he dicho me escapé de la casa de acogida, a los 17. August de vez en cuando me traía comida, ropa y me hacía compañía. Pero yo sobrevivía a base de robar en tiendas o la cartera de la gente en las grandes y abarrotadas avenidas. Vivía en la calle, con más gente sin techo como yo. Pero me pillaron robando en una tienda y huí a Phoenix. Un día vi un coche en un callejón y decidí robarlo. Así por lo menos podría dormir debajo de un techo. Pero dentro del coche estaba Neal. Pronto nos hicimos amigos y compañeros de robos, hasta que nos convertimos en algo más. Fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio formal y con él tuve muchas de las primeras experiencias. Era la primera persona, después de August, que me cuidaba, que parecía quererme y preocuparse por mí. Hasta que un buen día, cuando yo había ido a recoger unos relojes que él había robado para poder venderlos y salir del país, me tendió una trampa y me metieron en la cárcel por un crimen que yo no cometí. Me había traicionado. Me habían abandonado, otra vez. Estaba sola, en la cárcel y embarazada.

-Ese Neal es un auténtico cabrón- murmuró él apretando la mandíbula, enfadado. Ella asintió sonriendo ante su preocupación -¿entonces tienes un hijo? August no me lo había dicho.

-En realidad ya no lo tengo. Mi plan nunca fue quedármelo. Había decidido darlo en adopción y me odiaba por ello, porque nunca he querido que mis hijos tuvieran la misma infancia que yo, pero yo no podía darle la vida que él merecía. De todas formas nunca pude conocer a mi hijo. Una mañana, hacia el cuarto mes, me desperté sangrando. Había tenido un aborto y mi hijo había muerto. Poco después mis padres me encontraron y me sacaron de la cárcel y pude conocerlos. Llegaron en el mejor momento, cuando yo más necesitaba una madre.

-Amor, lo siento mucho.

-No importa. Lo tengo superado. Además tampoco sería justo sentir pena si yo había decidido abandonarlo ¿verdad?

-No digas eso. Una persona que estaba dentro de ti murió. Eras su madre y solo querías lo mejor para él. Aunque no fueras a quedártelo, él seguía siendo tu hijo.

Después de eso le tocó el turno a Killian de contar algo personal, y Emma pudo respirar tranquila. Hacer todas esas confesiones le había traído a la memoria malos recuerdos, pero le agradó ver el interés que él se tomaba por ella. Él le contó que anteriormente había estado en una relación que se había vuelto bastante tóxica ya que ella, Milah, cada vez estaba más celosa y no confiaba en él, por lo que Killian decidió cotrtar por lo sano y volver a empezar.

Él era el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba estar en una relación, tener a alguien a quien querer y cuidar, y que la cosa fuera mutua. Que hubiera comunicación y confianza, amor y diversión. Y con su ex novia, aunque en un principio lo hubo, poco a poco se fue apagando. Ahora Killian podía imaginar tener todo eso con Emma, aunque tampoco quería asustarla. Podía ver que ella tenía un muro construido a su alrededor, un muro que repelía a las personas, pero él estaba dispuesto a escalarlo, sin importar lo alto que fuera, para llegar a su interior.

No solo le gustaba Emma porque era guapísima, sino también porque a pesar de ser una persona que había sufrido y que en cierto modo era seria, también era divertida. Era alguien falto de amor, pero una vez que lo tuviera podría ser feliz. Y Killian quería ser esa persona que le hiciera feliz.

Fuera del restaurante se despidieron, él se ofreció a llevarla a casa pero ella rechazó la oferta.

-¿Podré volver a verte? ¿O seguirás haciéndote la difícil?- Emma se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona. Una parte de ella le decía que no, que lo había pasado bien pero que no quería volver a verle, sino todo se volvería muy formal, pero otra parte le gritaba que sí, que tenía la necesidad imperiosa de volver a verle, además de descubrir si sería tan bueno en la cama como lo había sido durante esa noche.

-Voy a ser directa. Estás muy bueno y no te voy a negar que me gustaría meterme en tus pantalones, pero también me gustas, así que es bastante probable que siga haciéndome la difícil- en ese momento pasó un taxi y sacó la mano para pararle.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar tu número de teléfono? Prometo no insistir en vernos otra vez, pero por lo menos podríamos hablar.

-Adiós Killian- se despidió Emma sonriendo. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente fue August quien sacó a Emma de la cama. Fue por la mañana a su apartamento con el desayuno.

-Veo que has pasado la noche sola. ¿Qué tal fue la cita?

Emma respondió con un simple bien, sin especificar nada, y se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina.

-¿Vais a volver a quedar?- la siguió, no iba a permitir que no le contase nada.

-No lo sé- sacó el desayuno de la bolsa de August y se sentó a la mesa para comer.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabes? ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

-Bueno en primer lugar no le di mi número- dijo Emma con la boca llena y en tono indiferente.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?- gritó su amigo quitándole el cruasán de la mano para que le hiciera caso -y no me vale el 'no confío en los hombres'- hizo el entrecomillado con los dedos -porque Killian es una buena persona.

-Puede que porque me gusta un poco. Lo primero es extremadamente guapo. Dios, es tan sexy. Y ese acento irlandés, y la forma en la que me llama amor o cómo suena mi apellido cuando él lo dice 'Swan'- intentó imitarle pero no lo consiguió -además es tan atento y amable y me escuchaba a todo lo que decía. Es divertido. Es el hombre del que me enamoraría.

-Y repito ¿eso es malo porque…?- insistió él mirando a su amiga detenidamente.

-Porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quiero volver a sufrir- confesó rehuyendo su mirada.

-Dios Em, a veces eres tan tonta. Eso no va a volver a pasar, no con él. Siempre me has dicho que quieres encontrar a un buen hombre con el que casarte y tener hijos ¡pues entérate! Killian puede ser ese tipo. ¡Seguramente es ese hombre! Has sufrido y vas a seguir sufriendo por el resto de tu vida, como todos, pero también vas a pasar por buenos momentos. Tienes que arriesgarte y vivir un poco. Si quieres encontrar el amor no debes tener miedo de él- le sermoneó colocándose a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro -y ahora voy a mandarle tu teléfono para que pueda volver a invitarte a salir.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso- intentó alcanzar el móvil que ya estaba en su mano pero él fue más rápido y lo apartó de ella. Se fue alejando a la vez que Emma se levantó de un salto y empezó a perseguirle, pero él siempre la esquivaba riéndose.

-Listo- por fin paró de correr y le tendió su móvil con una sonrisa burlona. Ella le pegó en el pecho varios golpes, furiosa.

-August Wayne Booth me las pagarás.

-Yo también te quiero. Y cuando te escriba o te llame contéstale y acepta en volver a verle, y cuando te lo pida, sé su novia. Y nunca más volveré a hacer de tu Celestina.


	4. Capítulo 4

            

-¿Qué hubieses hecho si esa noche hubieses podido meterte en mis pantalones?- preguntó Killian con voz débil. Ella se rio.

-Podrían haber pasado dos cosas. Primera, que me hubiese ido a la mañana siguiente a mi casa contenta y satisfecha y al haber conseguido lo que quería no te hubiera vuelto a ver o segunda, me habría quedado tan impresionada de lo bueno que eres en la cama, como hice más tarde- añadió guiñando un ojo- que no hubiera querido separarme de ti en la vida.

-¿O sea que solo me quieres por lo que te hago en la cama?- preguntó él de forma sarcástica. Ella le acarició la frente  y le colocó algunos mechones que habían caído.

-Y por muchas otras cosas Jones- los dos se rieron pero él no duró mucho porque su cara cambió por una mueca de dolor, al sentir cómo algo se clavaba por dentro de él, provocándole un acceso de tos y la imposibilidad de respirar correctamente -¿estás bien? ¿Llamo a alguien?- él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, volviendo a descansar la cabeza en la almohada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar -¿necesitas algo?

-Solo que te quedes conmigo- murmuró él mientras una lágrima solitaria bañaba su mejilla. Ella la apartó y le besó el lugar que anteriormente esa pequeña gota había ocupado.

-Siempre.

-¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando desapareciste en ese taxi esa noche?- preguntó abriendo los ojos y clavando la mirada en ella. Emma hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que hablara -pensé que había conocido a mi futura mujer y madre de mis hijos- Emma sonrió y se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los heridos de él. Killian alzó el brazo y colocó la mano en su espalda, para acercarla más a él. El dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo le obligó a apartarse. Por momentos se iba haciendo cada vez más insoportable y le costaba más respirar.

-¿Cuántos hijos tendríamos?- preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería distraerle. Habían tenido esa conversación un par de años atrás, cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que quería un futuro con él, que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

-Tres. Dos niñas y un niño, porque ambos sabemos que no podrías soportar a muchos como yo- Emma ahogó una risa -o puede que incluso alguno más, porque hay que reconocerlo, no puedes apartar tus manos de mí, así que podría pasar- esta vez fueron los dos quienes soltaron una carcajada y Emma le sacó la lengua, porque aunque era verdad él tampoco podía apartar las manos de ella -él cuidaría de sus dos hermanas y también de su madre, que aunque diga que puede cuidarse sola le gusta que cuiden de ella. Las dos niñas serían igual de guapas que su madre y te imitarían en todo porque cuando crecieran querrían ser igual que tú, fuertes, independientes y hermosas. Aunque de verdad espero que ninguno de nuestros hijos sea tan cabezota como tú.

Emma volvió a reír entre sollozos, él estaba diciendo todo eso como si fuese real, como si no estuviera al borde de la muerte y todo eso fuera a pasar. Decidió seguirle el juego, supuso que él necesitaba eso para no derrumbarse delante de ella, y Emma también lo necesitaba, así que cogió aire para continuar hablando ella -Los tres tendrían los mismos ojos que tú, tan intensos que puedo verme reflejada en ellos y a los que nunca me canso de mirar. Harían el mismo gesto con las cejas que tú haces y con el tiempo se les acabaría pegando tu acento, y se reirían de mí porque sería la única que no lo tendría.

-Me ayudarían a traerte el desayuno a la cama cuando fuera tu cumpleaños, o el día de la madre, o cuando te encontrases mal o cuando no hubiera ninguna ocasión especial. Escogerían conmigo las flores que más pudieran gustarle a su mamá, o los regalos. Te harían millones de dibujos para demostrarte lo mucho que te quieren y tú los colgarías por toda la casa porque te encantarían. Yo estaría a tu lado en cada uno de los embarazos, atendiendo todos los caprichos y preparándote chocolate incluso a las tres de la madrugada. Y luego en el paritorio me cogerías con fuerza de la mano mientras das a luz a nuestros preciosos hijos. Viviremos en esa casa a las afueras de la ciudad que tanto te gustó, la azul y blanca, y allí criaríamos a nuestros hijos, que crecerían en un hogar lleno de amor. Yo les enseñaría a montar en bicicleta por la acera de enfrente y tú les contarías historias y te escucharían con gran atención, porque cómo no hacerlo, con esa voz tan bonita que tienes. Y allí estaríamos, por siempre y para siempre, en lo bueno, en lo malo y cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Envejeceríamos juntos viendo a nuestros hijos crecer, y tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza nos querríamos por siempre y para siempre.

Emma no pudo aguantar más y volvió a romper a llorar -Killian no sé cómo lo haces. No entiendo cómo puedes hablar así, decir esas cosas tan bonitas de un futuro que no va a ocurrir.

-Porque tú lo tendrás Emma. No conmigo, pero lo harás y yo estaré observándote desde ahí arriba, todos los días te veré y sonreiré cuando tú lo hagas y lloraré contigo. Estaré a tu lado para abrazarte aunque tú no puedas verme.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Tú ya no estarás aquí y yo me quedaré sola. No me puedo permitir volver a amar. Tú eres mi amor, mi único amor, y jamás volveré a tener otro. Y la verdad no lo quiero. He sido muy feliz contigo y voy a estar contigo para siempre.

-Emma- empezó a replicar él pero fue interrumpido con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y en el umbral aparecieron August y Mary Margaret y David, los padres de Emma.

August se acercó a su amigo y Emma se levantó y fue hacia sus padres -¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Mary Margaret en un susurro. Emma simplemente negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, volviendo a romper a llorar. Ella la agarró con fuerza -Cariño lo siento mucho- Emma asintió, aún con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su madre.

Se separó de ella y volvió a colocarse en la cama al lado de Killian. Él le agarró la mano y la llevó a su boca para darle un beso en los nudillos. Entonces vio el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular y una expresión triste cruzó su cara.

-Es una pena que no hayamos podido casarnos. Me hubiera gustado verte caminando por el pasillo hasta el altar vestida de blanco.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza; una idea se le había comenzado a formar en la cabeza -Espera un segundo- le besó en los labios y se levantó de un salto, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Fue hacia la planta baja y buscó hasta que encontró la capilla del hospital. Allí, sentado en uno de los bancos, estaba el cura. Le pidió que la acompañara y juntos volvieron a la habitación 502. Cuando entraron, los que se encontraban allí se rieron.

-Sé que es improvisado y no tenemos anillos pero él está al borde de la muerte, nos queremos y nos gustaría casarnos. ¿Podría usted hacerlo?- preguntó mirando implorante al sacerdote.

-No es lo normal, pero supongo que podría hacer la excepción si ambos están dispuestos- accedió después de titubear un poco. 

-Sí lo estamos. Es el amor de mi vida y quiero casarme con ella, y ¿qué mejor que mis últimos momentos en este mundo sean haciendo eso?- dijo Killian con decisión, cogiendo la mano de Emma. Ella le sonrió. Él tuvo que volver a hacer uso de la mascarilla de oxígeno. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

-Sí vais a hacer esto hacerlo bien- Mary Margaret les miró sonriente y se sacó del dedo su alianza -David- Su marido hizo lo mismo y se las entregó al cura, que las bendijo.

-Iremos directamente a la parte de los votos. ¿Quién empieza?

-Lo haré yo- dijo Emma, cogiendo aliento para intentar contener las lágrimas -Killian gracias por todo lo que me has dado. No miento cuando digo que me cambiaste la vida, o mejor dicho que empecé a vivir cuando te conocí. No creía en el amor pero tú me devolviste la Fe en él. No te puse las cosas fáciles al principio, pero tú creíste en mí y nunca me abandonaste, hasta que no tuve más remedio que aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico irlandés que andaba detrás de mí. Y desde ese momento todo cambió. Te quiero por siempre y para siempre, en lo bueno, en lo malo y cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Envejeceremos juntos y recuerda que cuando estemos contentos o tristes, tengamos un día de locos o lo que sea nos querremos siempre- cogió el anillo que su madre le tendía y se lo puso en el dedo a Killian. 

Las manos de él temblaban, y todo su cuerpo, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Cogió aire un par de veces, abrió la boca para hablar pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla. Cada vez los pitidos de la máquina a su lado, la que controlaba el pulso y la tensión eran más lentos. Emma la miraba desesperada, sin saber qué hacer. Por fin Killian reunió el esfuerzo suficiente y comenzó a hablar, aunque con una voz muy débil y apenas audible.

-Me gustaría decirte muchísimas cosas Emma, pero no hay tiempo- hizo una pausa y se agarró el pecho con una mueca de dolor. Entraron un par de enfermeras para revisarle y ambas negaron con la cabeza. El final estaba cerca -te quiero, por siempre y para siempre. Por favor recuérdalo aunque no esté ahí. Te querré siempre.

Le puso la alianza en el mismo dedo en el que estaba el anillo de pedida y la miró a los ojos, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, que acabó siendo más bien una mueca de dolor.

-Qué lo que quede atado en la tierra quede atado en el cielo y que ni la muerte pueda separarlo. Yo os declaro marido y mujer- intervino el sacerdote, separando las manos y mirando hacia arriba.

Emma se inclinó hacia su marido y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y tierno. Él se lo devolvió aunque unos segundos después notó que sus labios dejaban de hacer presión sobre los suyos y los pitidos a su lado ya habían cesado. 

Y él murió, en sus brazos, en silencio, aunque con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, porque el amor había vencido a la muerte y se habían casado antes de separarse para volverse a encontrar en un futuro en la eternidad.

Emma lloró en silencio, abrazada a su cuerpo inerte y sintió cómo el calor de su cuerpo desaparecía de repente, dejándola completamente helada. Su madre puso una mano sobre su hombro pero ella la rechazó. No quería que nadie la tocara, nadie que no fuera Killian, su Killian. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho para volver a mirar su rostro, y volvió a besarle, esperando que él respondiera al beso y pasara su mano por su espalda, como siempre hacía. Pero eso no pasó.

Con delicadeza su madre y una de las enfermeras la separaron de él para poder tapar a Killian con una sábana antes de llevárselo, mientras el sacerdote hacía la señal de la cruz sobre el cuerpo inerte de Killian. Emma se abrazó a su madre, enterrando su cara en su cuello para no ver cómo se lo llevaban, y le separaban de él para siempre.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Iba sencillamente arreglada, un vestido negro sin mangas y por las rodillas y unos botines también negros con un poco de tacón. El pelo peinado para atrás y sin maquillar; no merecía la pena porque llevaba tres días sin parar de llorar y lo único que ocurriría si se ponía maquillaje sería que este se corriera. 

Su madre entró en su habitación abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó en voz baja. Emma se giró hacia ella y asintió. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a meter en silencio sus cosas en el pequeño bolso, también negro, que le había prestado su madre.

-Se me olvidaba, toma- cogió un anillo que estaba en su mesilla y se lo dio a su madre. Luego se sacó de su dedo otro anillo, la alianza de su madre, quedándose solo con el anillo de pedida y también se lo ofreció -los anillos de papá y tuyo.

Mary Margaret, aunque los cogió, volvió a dárselos a su hija -¿Por qué no te los quedas? Estáis casados, y lo habéis hecho con esas alianzas. Ponte el tuyo y el de él se lo puedes poner cuando pases delante del ataúd a despedirte.

Emma encerró los dos anillos en la palma de su mano y agachó la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban su cara. Sorbió por la nariz y soltó un sollozo. Mary Margaret se sentó a su lado en la cama y la rodeó el hombro con su brazo. Emma pegó su cabeza con la de ella y se permitió volver a llorar en el abrazo de su madre.

-Le quiero mucho y le echo de menos- susurró. Mary Margaret asintió acariciando el pelo de su hija. No se necesitaban palabras.

Un rato después la morena se levantó y cogió la mano de su hija -Cariño, ya deberíamos ir yendo.

-¿Me puedes dejar un momento sola? No tardaré- pidió Emma. Mary Margaret asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Emma, sin perder tiempo, sacó el móvil que acababa de guardar en el bolso y rápidamente marcó un teléfono, un teléfono que ya se sabía de memoria. Lo acercó a su oreja y esperó un rato hasta que por fin saltó el contestador.

-Soy Killian Jones. Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje- sonó la tan conocida y amada voz de su marido.

-Hola- contuvo un sollozo -solo quería escuchar tu voz por una última vez- se calló un momento, no sabiendo si colgar la llamada o seguir hablando -te echo de menos, muchísimo. Mis días parecen más oscuros ahora que no estás y no tengo ningún motivo para sonreír. Ya ni siquiera las bromas de August me hacen reír. Estoy hablando con un contestador, dejando un mensaje que nadie va a escuchar pero quiero hablar contigo, o por lo menos simular que lo hago y aunque ahora en mi cabeza estoy sonando muy estúpida porque sabes que yo no digo estas cosas, pero no me voy a callar. Mi madre me ha dicho que me quede con su alianza, y eso voy a hacer. No me la pienso quitar nunca, quiero que la gente vea que estoy casada, que los hombres vean que soy casada y así no se me acercarán. No voy a volver a salir con nadie Killian, ni voy a casarme, ni voy a tener hijos. Tú eras mi última oportunidad, con quien quería tener todas esas cosas, con quien formar una familia y tener un futuro, pero ahora que te has ido y no vas a tener ese futuro yo tampoco. Sé que eso no es lo que querías para mí pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que mi corazón se vuelva a romper. Te quiero y aunque sea viuda soy una mujer casada y voy a estar por siempre unida a ti. Nunca te voy a olvidar y vas a estar siempre conmigo. Quiero decirte que he sido la mujer más afortunada estos años contigo y me alegro inmensamente de haberte conocido y haber vuelto a creer en el amor. Tendría que irme ya, está mi madre esperándome abajo y se hace tarde. Hablaré contigo todas las noches, te contaré qué tal mi día, que te echo de menos y te diré lo mucho que te quiero, como si estuvieras conmigo en la cama, besándome, haciéndome el amor o abrazándome. Te quiero Killian y nunca te voy a olvidar y espero que ahí donde estés, estés bien y que puedas escucharme. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver, como tú dijiste en la eternidad, así que estaré esperando con ansias hasta ese momento.

Colgó la llamada, guardó el teléfono otra vez en el bolso y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo. Estoy llorando. Espero que os haya gustado.   
> No quiero decir mucho más, solo que (vuelvo a repetir) estoy escribiendo otros dos fanfics y tengo varias ideas para más. Espero que uno de ellos lo acabe pronto y así pueda publicarlo.  
> Un beso -Mery


End file.
